The Massagetae (Tomyris)
The Massagetae led by Tomyris is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from JTitan. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Massagetae The Massagetae were an ancient Eastern Iranian nomadic confederation inhabiting the steppes of Central Asia east of the Caspian Sea. Tomyris Tomyris was an ancient Eastern Iranian queen who led her armies to defend her nation against attack by Cyrus the Great of the Achaemenid Empire, and defeated and killed him in 530 BC. Dawn of Man Oh fearless Tomyris, queen of the confederate Massagetae tribes, protector of your homeland and people. The Massagetae are an ancient people, adept horse riders and gold workers said to inhabit the east of the Caspian Sea for thousand of years, until the time of the great migrations forced your people to find new home in distant lands. Oh fair queen, with your battle worthiness proved in war against the Persians, your people look for you to once again guide and protect them. Will you answer their call? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Be wary of your next moves, foreigner, for under my command lies dormant the wrath of the Massagetae and you are the one who chose to awake it. Introduction: You could not have picked a worse time to stumble upon my lands. What brings you to these pastures? Defeat: You are never defeated till you're dead. There's still one last charge for me. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Encase the Horses Horses are part of the daily life of every Massagetae. It's from them that we get our drink, wage war and appease the gods, and although we bred them to be finest beasts, they still aren't safe in the heat of battle. By fully enclosing the horse with the most sturdier armor, we will not only protect their lives but also perform much better charges. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Massagetae * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game * Must have researched Horseback Riding Costs: * 180 Culture Rewards: * Horseman units receive +25% Combat Strength, +25% Combat Strength against ranged attacks and +15 Experience Sacrifice the Mightiest The greatest Massagetae horse rider of this era lingers to old age. We must sacrifice him to bring us all glory, to appease the gods and to attain his might! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Massagetae * May only be enacted once per era * Must have either a mounted unit or a Great General in the Capital Costs: * Unit is killed Rewards: * Every unit adjacent to the capital gains extra experience based in the level of the sacrificed unit (Highest possible if Great General) * Gain Faith output * Unit's level Faith * Gain Culture output * Unit's level Culture Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author * JTitan: Battle-Axeman model * The Persian Cataphract: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Steppe Cultures